Ulquiorra's chronicles cap 2
by Ulquiorra88
Summary: Il 2capitolo della storia.


ULQUIORRA'S CHRONICLES cap 2 DARKNESS

Nelle campagne d'espansione affidatemi dal mio signore non risparmiavo la vita ad alcuno degli indigeni locali...''Demone'' mi chiamavano,prima di esalare

i loro ultimi respiri...

Questo e altri ricordi turbinavano nella mia mente in quella fredda e buia oscurità che è la morte,il viso di quella donna e la sua triste fine mi turbavano

ma allo stesso tempo provavo un odio profondo per quell'essere che mi aveva disonorato,e più pensavo a lui,più ricordavo i visi dei miei nemici che mi fissavano...

''demone''...''Demone''...''DEMONE!''...Una rabbia e un rancore mai provati in vita mi assalirono e mi sentì avvolgere dall'oscurità,piccoli e orridi mostri

inghiottivano la mia anima come in un incubo che percepì durare una vita...

Finchè l'odio fu tale che mi ribellai a quel triste destino:

''Non osate più banchettare con il mio spirito,infimi demoni!''

Me li strappai di dosso come si fa con gli stracci malandati.E rividi uno spiraglio di luce...Di luna...Una luna spettrale e onnipresente illuminava una scena miseranda,

deserta e desolata:una landa grigia e senza calore,ma sensazioni del genere non mi turbavano,anzi,ero avvezzo all'oscurità,giacchè essa mi era compagna da tempo.

Una fame irragionevole mi colse,ma non di quelle sensazioni terrene,era un istinto primordiale a me sconosciuto...Mi guardai attorno dalla rupe dove mi ero svegliato dal

nefando incubo e subito scorsi a valle un gruppo di quegli odiosi esseri che mi avvolgevano nell'oscurità:d'istinto mi lanciai nel vuoto e in quel momento realizzai di non

essere più umano poichè ora ali nere simili a pipistrello e un corpo nuovo mi appartenevano,ma non me ne curai,e mi avventai sull'ignaro gruppetto facendo incetta di quei demoni...

La fame primordiale non mi dava requie e da allora la caccia a quegli esseri mi guidò fino a farmi abituare a quel corpo come se ci fossi nato,e divenni completamente padrone

delle funzioni degli arti dapprima guidate da un istinto a me sconosciuto.

Da allora le mie giornate trascorsero vuote,uguali,nessuno che fosse alla mia altezza e nessuno che potesse opporsi alla mia fame,quando un giorno in lontananza vidi una figura

snella,dalle fattezze umane e...Incredibilmente somigliante al mio antico Sosuke era il suo nome,uno shinigami d'alto rango che aveva abbandonato i suoi simili poichè incredibilmente

corrotti dal potere e lontani dal suo ideale di suo volto era sereno ma austero e mi stupì la sua mancanza di timore al mio cospetto,anzi,mi chiese di seguirlo in cambio della forza di

compiere quella vendetta che,a suo dire,si leggeva nei miei occhi.

Mi sottopose a non so bene quale strano rituale,sta di fatto che mi ripresi con delle fattezze umane e un frammento di quella maschera,a ricordare la mia dotato di una katana-la nostalgia

nell'impugnarla era indescrivibile-che mi disse essere un ''sigillo'' della mia forza che avrei potuto rilasciare all'occorrenza,ma ora quell'aspetto mi faceva sentire una sicurezza superiore che l'avere

una qualsiasi 'Aizen mi riportava alla mente ricordi passati e ben presto provai per lui quel rispetto e ammirazione che da tempo avevo dimenticato.

...

Egli mi mandò più volte in un luogo lontano,disse per fare dei sopralluoghi in segreto:il luogo era molto simile ai paesaggi che ero uso a vedere nella mia vita passata...

Un giorno mi trovavo su un'altura detta Sereitei e vidi una tomba austera di quelle usate per commemorazione dei caduti in battaglia,e a grandi passi si avvicinava una strana creatura che dall'hakama e lo

shiakusho riconobbi come un importante shinigami di rango:lord Aizen mi pregò sempre di essere molto discreto nelle mie indagini,quindi mi defilai per assistere da lontano,ma quella tomba mi procurava

una strana nostalgia...''Sconosciuta amica di Tosen-disse fra sè lo shinigami-tu cosa gli avresti detto se fossi stata al mio posto?''

Rimase un pò a meditare e poco più tardi offrì i suoi rispetti all'effige e se ne andò.Mi avvicinai di nuovo e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo rividi quel viso...Quella donna...Morta di nuovo?

...

''Supervisore Tosen-dissi al mio ritorno,recandomi nei suoi alloggi all'interno di un gigantesco castello che lord Aizen fece costruire al suo insediamento qui all'Hueco Mundo-chi è quella donna sepolta

sulla collina del Sereitei in solitudine?''

''Ulquiorra,è strano discorrere con te,sei il più riservato degli Espada,come mai questa domanda?''

''Voglio solo sapere chi fosse,non mi interessa altro.''

''Bene,è una mia vecchia amica,su suo consiglio sono diventato shinigami,tuttavia ella morì,ma è per merito suo che ho forgiato la mia vita e la mia lama alla Giustizia,e grazie a lei la cecità non mi è

più stata d'ostacolo.''

''La ringrazio,con permesso.''

...

Ingenua,nulla hai compreso dalla tua morte...Anche la tua nuova vita l'hai gettata via in questo modo...

''Saaaaalve!-mi fece Ichimaru Gin,stava appena uscendo dalla stanza di lord Aizen cui dovevo fare rapporto del mio sopralluogo-il signor quarta Espada ha tradito un'espressione di amarezza quest'oggi!E

io che pensavo fossi una statua di gesso!Eheheh...''-quell'orrido ghigno sempre stampato sulla faccia in un'espressione viscida-

''Non sono affari suoi Ichimaru,con permesso.''

...

''Oh...hai fatto conoscenza del capitano Komamura dunque...-disse lord Aizen,in un espressione fre la divertita e la compassionevole-uno sciocco essere senza ambizione e penosamente senza spina dorsale...''

''Purtroppo non ci sono tracce della donna.''

''Lo immaginavo,il comandante generale è così sicuro di sè da aver allontanato la donna...Bene,da oggi allora ti recherai nel mondo terreno per rintracciarla,ma sono sicuro che ella tornerà alla Soul Society,in fondo

sono così prevedibili i ryoka,è stato facile averli nelle mie mani da tempo...''

...

Trovai la donna e come mi aspettavo i pensieri del mio signore erano fondati,infatti era andata alla Soul Society ad allenarsi in vista della grande facile sorprenderla al cancello Senkaimon e con la giusta

leva morale ella sicuramente verrà al cospetto di lord Aizen.

...

''Bene Ulquiorra,hai svolto egregiamente il lavoro che ti ho assegnato,ora che la battaglia è imminente e tutto è predisposto,ti do il permesso di lasciare Las Noches per qualche tempo per risolvere i tuoi affari,come promesso.

ma fà attenzione,la donna è sotto la tua ammetterò contrattempi indesiderati ai nostri piani.''

''Sì,vostra eccellenza.''

...

Ho scoperto da tempo che il mio nemico fosse un arrancar,i suoi poteri erano fuori dalla portata di un uomo,ma ora sono la quarta Espada di lord Aizen,nessuno è alla mia altezza,ora non c'è più nulla che si frapponga

tra me e la bestia.


End file.
